Primeiro Dia das Mães
by Aeris Lux
Summary: A família Potter começa uma nova tradição e Harry surpreende a todos. Pré-Hogwarts, Family Tradução - First Mother's Day, KatherineGrace79


**Titulo:** Primeiro Dia das Mães (First Mother's Day)  
**Written By:** KatherineGrace79  
**Sumário:** A família Potter começa uma nova tradição e Harry surpreende a todos.

**Observação:** Minha primeira tradução publicada aqui (fora do grupo Os Tradutores). Espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e nada ligado ao dia das mães também.

--  
Normal 0 21

No momento que Lílian Potter acordou ela soube que havia alguma coisa faltando. Estava tudo muito silencioso. Normalmente, seu marido estaria deitado próximo a ela, braço jogado sobre sua cintura, roncando de leve em seu ouvido e seu filho chamando por ela de seu quarto. Não hoje, embora. James não estava deitado próximo a ela e Harry estava estranhamente quieto. Ela procurou pelo alarme Trouxa que ela insistia em ter e viu a hora. O franzido de sua testa aumentou. Nem 6h da manhã. James nunca acorda antes das sete se pode evitar.

Ela ouviu alguma coisa fora do quarto e levantou, correndo seus dedos através de seu longo cabelo vermelho - um péssimo hábito que ela pegou com seu marido. Seus dedos procuraram ansiosamente pela sua varinha quando ela fez seu caminho de volta para sua cama quente, preocupação preenchendo-a. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com eles? Ela já estava mentalmente chamando o Sirius pela lareira quando a porta abriu e James apareceu lá, segurando uma pesada bandeja de café-da-manhã com o filho balançando precariamente em sua cintura, ambos cobertos de farinha, mas parecendo orgulhosos com eles mesmos.

"O que...?" Lílian perguntou confusa quando Harry soltou um encantado som ao ver sua mãe e bateu suas fofas mãos juntas, causando uma pequena ameaçada de cair do suco de laranja na bandeja. James rapidamente segurou o suco e andou até ela.

"Dia, coração".James cumprimentou com um grande sorriso, parando para pressionar um beijo em seus confusos lábios, colocando a bandeja em seu colo e finalmente pegando Harry e sentando-o na cama.

"Não é meu aniversário, é?" Ela perguntou. Não poderia ser. Seu aniversário tinha sido há dois meses atrás e o de James só seria no final do mês.

"Não, não é seu aniversário".Ele concordou enquanto Harry engatinhava até o braço de sua mãe, parecendo feliz. Lílian segurou-o, pressionando um beijo em seu macio cabelo antes de seus olhos verem a pequena camiseta que ele estava usando.

Feliz Dia das Mães, Mamãe.

"Dia das Mães?" Lílian disse maravilhada e James sorriu torto para ela enquanto ele deslizava e deitava perto dela.

"É, uma estranha tradição Trouxa".James replicou. "Sirius me disse sobre ela. Uma de suas namoradas estava falando sobre isso e eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer isso uma tradição nossa. Então, feliz dia das mães, Lils".

"Oh, James, seu grande patife".Lílian sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas enquanto ela segurava Harry apertado em seu peito. "Obrigada".

"Harry fez todo o trabalho pesado".Ele admitiu secretamente e sua esposa riu enquanto Harry olhava pra ela com seus grandes olhos verdes e rosto suave, segurando a flor que ele tinha pegado do vaso.

"Mama".Ele disse orgulhosamente e ambos Lílian e Tiago congelaram, encarando-o enquanto ele balançava a flor. "Mama"

"Ele disse mama".James suspirou em admiração e Lílian sorriu feliz para seu filho enquanto lágrimas desciam sobre suas bochechas.

"Eu não acho que você pode fazer melhor no próximo ano".Lílian disse em uma tremida e feliz voz e Tiago riu enquanto beijava-a, pegando Harry em seus braços.

"Agora, você pode dizer papa?" Tiago tentou, Lílian assistia-os enquanto pegava uma fatia de torrada. Harry ergueu sua cabeça e abriu sua boca.

"Mama."

Lílian riu.

**FIM**

--

**N/A**

Só uma pequena homenagem para todas as mães por ai que estiverem lendo isso. Dedicado para a minha mãe, Linda, por estar lá em qualquer momento e por ser a melhor mãe que eu poderia pedir. Obrigada, mãe, por tudo.

Sua filha,

Kate

Dia das Mães, 2008

**N/T**

Oi pessoas... bom espero que vocês gostem, achei essa short muito fofinha, então resolvi trazer pra vocês.

)


End file.
